An electronic assembly comprises a printed circuit board and components which are mechanically and electrically fastened on the latter. In order to produce the printed circuit board, the components are placed on the printed circuit board by means of a pick-and-place machine and are then soldered to the printed circuit board in a reflow oven. A plurality of pick-and-place machines can be run through in succession on a pick-and-place line. In order to produce a large number of printed circuit boards, it is possible to use a pick-and-place system which comprises a plurality of pick-and-place lines.
A composition of component types on the pick-and-place machine is called a set-up. A set-up makes it possible to produce a set of different printed circuit boards which is called a set-up family. However, the intention is usually to produce printed circuit boards of more different printed circuit board types than is possible by means of one set-up, with the result that the set-up has to be changed during production.
A set-up can be held on one or more set-up tables which can be easily exchanged on the pick-and-place machine. However, it is complicated to set up a set-up table with components of predetermined component types. The set-ups are therefore often distinguished as fixed set-ups and variant set-ups, in which case a fixed set-up table is intended to retain its composition of component types over a predetermined planning horizon, whereas a variant set-up table is presumably modified within the planning horizon.
DE 10 2012 220 904 A1 relates to a method for determining a fixed set-up which is as advantageous as possible for a pick-and-place line.
If a plurality of set-ups are used in succession on a pick-and-place line, it is possible to form a constant set-up table which remains on the pick-and-place line in the event of a set-up change and whose composition of component types is also not changed in this case. DE 10 2009 013 353 shows a method for finding set-ups or set-up families while forming constant set-up tables.
If only constant set-up tables are formed, only sub-optimum or, under certain circumstances, even only very poor fixed set-ups can be formed and can be used only very rarely. If, in contrast, fixed set-ups are formed first and their component types are then assigned on set-up tables, only very few or no constant set-up tables at all can usually be formed.